


War Contributions

by cheddarbug



Series: How the Mighty Fall [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Claiming, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Ok...so this is not the last chapter xD I think I have ONE more...because we all know that she needs to hear him say it, right? ^^





	War Contributions

Nero reluctantly left his Warrior long before the sun began its ascent into the sky. Cloaked in darkness away from prying eyes of the early risers around the camp, he clung to the shadows and trekked through the rocky region of the Lochs until he was quite sure he would be far enough from the fighting to be safe. He cursed himself, wishing he could take his place by her side and attempt to help her, but even  _ he _ knew that she would worry more for him if he were there than focusing on keeping herself alive. 

_ Such an inconvenience, _ he thought to himself as he climbed a mountain that was close enough so that he could view the happenings below. If this is what love was, he truly didn’t want any part of it. This worry, this fear, this unsettling need to stick around in enemy territory (because he surely had enemies on  _ both _ sides) just to make sure she made it through the gates... it was all so new and foreign to him.  _ The bards don’t tell it right. They sing of it as if it were the greatest thing in the world. This...this is torture and madness is what it is! _ He continued his thought as he waited on the cliff. 

The fools launched their attack the moment the sun lit their battlefield. It was impressive enough that Nero had to give them credit for their ability to organize such a force and strategize so well as to actually  _ make _ progress on the city ahead, but for all their forces and all their might, somehow these Eorzeans  _ forgot about the fucking sky _ and how the Empire had  _ flying magitek weapons _ that could easily rain death upon them from above. He ‘tsked’ as he pulled out his binoculars and focused in on the fighting, hoping to be able to find her,  _ his _ Warrior. 

The heavy beating of wings and the cries of war distracted him, however, causing him to look overhead to quite the remarkable sight. Large birds, the likes of which Nero had not seen, flew with speed and determination to the fight ahead. Given that they attacked the air fleet of magitek ships, Nero assumed that Carine’s work in Doma had gained them yet another steadfast ally and made the battle even once again. It was strange to feel  _ proud _ that she had accomplished something that he had thought a foolish task, one that surely would have ended in the Garlean Empire crushing their efforts there, but he couldn’t deny the swell in his chest as he put his binoculars to his eyes again.

He searched for several minutes until she came into view. She stood above the others, her bow in hand and raining arrows down upon her enemies, each one hitting their mark with the precision that had gotten her this far. The thing that bothered Nero the most was that Zenos was not making an appearance, which meant she would have to go and find him and face him on her own in  _ his _ domain. She and the other Scions seemed to understand this as well, for not long after a path was cleared to the gates, and the gates blasted away, did she and several other seasoned warriors storm past the walls, making Nero lose sight of her. 

If he had thought just worrying for her were bad, he hadn’t truly expected what  _ waiting _ for any sign that she was alive would be like.

It had been easy while she was in Doma. He constantly had told himself there was no need to worry for her because she was nothing to him. A simple distraction he had allowed himself to get caught up in. It was natural, he had said to himself, to seek out pleasure, especially if that pleasure came at the behest of one of his biggest rivals, but of course there was only so much lying to oneself before those lies started falling flat. 

Now there was fear. A real, palatable fear that tightened his chest and quickened his heart. He began to wonder what he would do should she not survive the battle, for surely she wouldn’t against the likes of Zenos, and just the thought that her light would no longer burn bright in this world was enough to nearly bring the Garlean to his knees as white hot emotion stung his eyes.

Hours passed and Nero finally decided that he couldn’t just sit here and wait for word on whether or not  _ his _ Warrior had succeeded or had she failed, so he decided to leave. He could already see that the Eorzean alliance had made headway into the city, he knew that they would win this battle, but he couldn’t stand the thought of waiting for word on what became of Carine. His imagination played out the most horrid of situations, none of which he could help or stop. Waiting just wouldn’t do, so he would wait for her at her home in Gridania knowing that she would find him there if she were to live through the day, not that he  _ expected _ such a miracle to happen.

But he certainly did allow himself to  _ hope. _

**\---------------**

Carine woke slowly from the darkness that had consumed her. As her eyes adjusted to the room she was in, she was able to make out the rushed bodies of the healers that were tending the wounded on their cots. She could hear the moans and groans of people weak and injured and dying around her, and she wondered just how many they lost in their assault against Ala Mhigo. 

From what she could gather, she herself wasn’t quite injured. Her memory was a bit spotty, but from what she recalled she knew that Zenos yae Galvus was dead, as was the primal Shinryu. How exactly she had managed to kill two mighty beings one after the other, the two most powerful she had ever faced, she would never know. She remembered pitying the crowned prince before putting him out of his misery lest he hurt more people with his madness, for he was truly and utterly mad. 

And then she remembered Nero. He was another person she was so sure had not experienced love for anyone or from anyone, yet he wasn’t nearly as delirious as Zenos himself. Ambitious? Absolutely. Driven? Carine doubted anyone more driven in their pursuit than Nero himself. But mad? Thank the Mother Crystal he wasn’t. 

“You’re awake!” came the gentle voice of Y'shtola from her bedside. Carine cast her eyes to the Miqo’te and nodded. “Glad am I to see you as such. You have been resting for quite some time.”

“How long exactly?” Carine dared ask, her heart seizing at the thought of Nero and what he was possibly thinking. With her luck, he most likely thought her dead and was long since gone on his own way.

“Nearly a day. You over exerted yourself in the last battle. Once the primal was slain, you fell from exhaustion,” her friend explained, hovering her hands over the Warrior of Light’s body with her healing magic. “No serious injury, though I believe it to be best that you continued to rest.”

The Elezen wasn’t having it though. She sat up and tossed the thin blankets to the side and waited a moment for the rush of dizziness to pass. “There are people here in need of your skills far more than I and I believe ‘tis best if I went home to get my rest. At least there would be peace and quiet.”

“But the others...”

“Y'shtola, please. I have faced down our two greatest threats in a single day. We have wounded and dying lying about and you said all I needed was to rest, something I quite agree with,” Carine smiled softly at her friend. “Could I make a request?”

The Miqo’te stared at her wide-eyed with worry and hesitation, her long white tail flicking as she contemplated. “I suppose you are right. And of course you may make a request. We owe this victory to you.”

“Hardly,” she smiled. “Could I please not be disturbed by anyone or anything until I am absolutely needed? No errands, no fighting, no anything unless a primal is summoned forth or the Emperor of Garlemald has come to face me himself?”

Y'shtola chuckled to herself, a small hand covering her mouth as she nodded. “‘Twould seem that you have earned that. I will let the others know. If you would but give me a moment, I could have Cid take you home? There are a good many people gathered to praise you, and I am sure you would be right glad to avoid them.”

“Thank the Twelve for you, Shtola,” Carine beamed at her, leaning back against the bed and waiting for her friend to return with news on if Cid would be able to help. Sleep had nearly claimed her once again when the Miqo’te returned to help sneak her out of the healing quarters through a side flap in the tent. 

They were still situated at their pre-battle camp, more than likely due to the amount of people that had been injured and in need of immediate aid. Carine could hear the sounds of celebration going on around them as both she and Y'shtola stalked through, avoiding those that were partaking in the festivities as best they could to reach Cid and his  _ Excelsior _ . The two women hugged each other before parting ways, allowing Carine onto the airship and on her way home. 

Thankfully Cid and his crew were silent, allowing their Warrior of Light to sleep nearly the entire trip from the Lochs to Gridania. She wondered if there was some way she could try and convince her Garlean friend of how to contact his rival, but then thought better of it. Cid most likely would chastise her again for her strange taste in eclectic men, but it wasn’t as though she could really  _ deny _ that. Still, it would be best to not let him know she was definitely sleeping with the enemy again...if he were there.

They arrived in New Gridania in the late afternoon. The setting sun cast a brilliant orange glow over the tall trees and dark shadows on the world below their leaves. The shops lights began to illuminate in the growing darkness, some of the open carts closing up for the evening, as Carine exited the landing. She had assured Cid that she could make it home on her own from here, given that she didn’t have too far to travel and that the inn kept a stable full of Chocobos at the ready to be rented. He seemed to worry over her exhaustion, but she waved off his concern telling him her nap on the ride over was more than enough to keep her lively for the ride home.

The orange sky soon faded to purple and then nearly black by the time she saw her cottage on the hill. Her heart had long since stopped within her chest as a soft glow brightened her windows, letting her know that  _ someone _ was home, and that someone had to be  _ him. _ Carine slowly made her way to the gate, her eyes focused solely on the soft glow from her window as her breath came in quick, short bursts. 

As the door opened and gave her curious eyes a glance into the quiet home, she could see his tall figure casually leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a sly smile spreading over his lips. He was here. Right there. He didn’t leave. He waited.  _ For her _ .

“The fabled Warrior of Light triumphs over darkness once again I see,” Nero sighed as she paused at the steps. 

“Was there any doubt?” she asked with a smirk. The Garlean ‘tsked’, removing himself from the entrance and walking slowly down the stairs to where she waited. 

“You kept me waiting.”

“In case you weren’t aware, killing Zenos and defeating a primal really takes a lot out of a girl.”

“I am  _ not _ a fan of waiting,” he told her, his eyes flashing dangerously as he took her chin in his hands, examining her face. “Two new scars I see.”

“I think I earned a few more than just two,” she winked and then yawned wide. “You may need forgive me. ‘Twould seem that I am still not quite rested from the battle...”

Nero peered down at her, his icy blue eyes piercing into her very soul. She had worried him more than he would ever care to admit, and though he longed to grasp her by those silver locks and claim her the moment the door closed behind them, he could see her weariness in those eyes. 

“Very well. I suppose I  _ should _ contribute to these war efforts,” he scoffed, reaching around her and lifting her off the ground with his impossible strength, earning a gasp of surprise from the Elezen woman.

“You realize the battle is finished? What else is there to contribute to?” she asked, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing him in. He was here. This was real. It seemed so impossible, so unlikely that he would have waited for her, but he  _ had. _

Nero carried her into the house, shutting the door with his foot behind him, and continued on down the stairs with a single-minded determination. He may not allow himself to say those words that she so  _ loved _ to tell him, but he could try and show her that he cared in his own way. 

He had started the bath when the sun had sunk beneath the treeline that surrounded the Lavender Beds that she called home once he had overheard communications between the Scions and Garlond that she had safely been delivered to Gridania. In fact, it had only been by his genius idea to tune in to their signal that he hadn’t left for safer lands before now. The moment the Eorzeans had won, the device had very nearly been overworked as he had tried to decipher what had happened. The moment he heard word that she was alive, it had taken every ounce of self control to keep himself from rushing to her side. 

He  _ was _ a patient man after all.

“Nero?” Carine asked as he set her down on the cool floor of the basement. It was still very much barren, the only thing really giving it any life being the square tub in the corner with steam rising from it and the water churning its surface. 

“I like to take care of  _ my _ things,” he answered her, tossing his coat to the floor. The Warrior of Light seemed to understand where he was going, her lilac eyes peering into the welcoming water with longing. She began to pull at her clothes, but Nero stopped her. 

“Allow me this,” he said, gently kissing her forehead, reaching his hand around to the piece that kept her hair in place. The moment he released it, the silver waves cascaded around her angular face, framing her to look every bit of the ethereal being he knew her to be. Her thick lashes fanned about her cheeks before she looked back up at him in wonder, her full lips parted ever so slightly as he bent to kiss them.

By the gods, was she beautiful.

The Garlean slowly removed her of each garment, taking his time to ensure that he was able to brush and caress every inch of skin he exposed until her cheeks were flushed a dark pink and there was nothing left but her smallclothes. With all the skills of a magitek engineer, his fingers deftly unclasped the binding that held her breasts, tossing the fabric carelessly to the floor, then kissing his way down until he was on his knees before her. Without hesitation, he hooked his thumbs into the lacey bit of cloth, pulling them oh so slowly down those deliciously long legs of hers until she was completely bare before him. 

Never was there a more beautiful sight in all the world. Not Ultima, nor even Omega and all they could promise him with their power, could hold a candle to the raging inferno that was Carine Monteil. 

“In the bath,” he ordered, taking care to avoid her most sensitive of areas (she  _ had _ implied she was tired after all) as he kissed his way back up her body and helped her in. 

“Are you going to join me?” she asked, her playful eyes teasing him as she gracefully lowered herself into the warm water, her supple pink-tipped breasts just hanging over the churning surface enticing him to do just that. 

“Not yet,” he stated, ordering her to wet her hair and come closer to him. Her lower lip pouted out, tempting the Garlean to suck it into his mouth and nibble in reassurance that he would give her everything she needed if only she would be patient. 

He grabbed the shampoo and worked it into a lather on her head, massaging her scalp and gently pulling at the silver tangles while she sighed in contentment, leaning against the edge of the bath and relaxing at his touch. Carine allowed him to take his time, something he became most thankful for because the very sight of her breasts floating just above the surface of the water was enough distraction as is. 

“I could get used to this,” she moaned as he gently pushed her down so that he could rinse the pale locks, careful to keep her face above water. 

By the gods, so could he. 

She was lovely, floating there with her halo of white fanning around her angular face, her thick lashes sweeping over high cheekbones making her the very picture of all that was beautiful in the world. His breath caught in his throat for the man knew he loved her then. The sight of her so innocent and pure in this moment nearly enough to make him utter the cursed words that could only describe what he was feeling. But then her large eyes snapped open.

There was nothing innocent or pure about them. 

A wicked smile writ with devilry spread across that angelic face and she latched onto his arms and, surprising him with her strength given her long arduous journey, pulled him into the bath with her, clothes and all. By the time he righted himself, his fine garments sopping against him, he was ready to take back the very thought of confessing his desire for her, his  _ love _ , but this  _ impossible _ woman wrinkled her nose in amusement and pulled him in for a demanding, yearning, loving kiss that erased all his anger away as quickly as it had settled upon him.

He forgot everything that wasn’t her. 

Carine helped him out of his ruined silks, tossing the sodden material carelessly to the side to reveal his sinewy body and hardening cock. Her fingers traced elegant designs against his skin while he tried to remind himself of exactly what he had been doing before she took matters into her own hands. 

“I wasn’t finished with my contribution to the war effort,” he said against her pressing kisses, pushing her back into a sitting position in the bath while he reached for the soap. Naturally, she just  _ had _ to keep herself busy, so her hands wrapped firmly around his erection, sliding over petal soft skin and forcing a trembling groan to fall from his lips. 

“I’m not stopping you,” she moaned, kissing his abdominal muscles as she stroked him, bringing him to full attention in her eager hands. 

Seven fucking hells, how was he supposed to relax this insatiable, lust-ridden warrior when she was set on pleasuring him?

“You’re making it bloody difficult,” he complained, gently grasping her wrist and pulling her off him. “Worry you not, my Warrior. I told you that I like to take care of what is  _ mine _ .”

His purr in her ear must have promised her far more than he could have hoped to accomplish because the sly wench obediently sat in the bath and waited for him to finish what he had started. 

Nero began with her fingers, working his way up her arms and to her shoulders, massaging her as he cleansed her skin of the dirt and grime from her travels, and then down her back. He worked slowly, meticulously, against all the skin exposed above the churning water until he forced her to stand to reach and clean what it had hidden. Carine whimpered as he rubbed the soap against her stomach and her legs and then against the generous globe of her ass before letting her sink back into a sitting position. 

He pulled her close, satisfied at how she quivered with anticipation against him, her legs spreading against his as he ran his hands down her body. He took care to trace each scar he had come to love etched upon her skin, letting her know that he thought them beautiful. His fingers worked their way ever south, greedily cupping her mound and bringing an exclamation from her lips. He loved the sound of her gasp and loved the feel of her head tossing back against his shoulder as she rubbed herself against him to demand more.

And so he gave in.

The Garlean’s fingers parted her slick folds, opening her so that the heat of the water could meet with the heat of her desire, sparking a soft cry while he plucked at the tight pink peak of one of her breasts. She squirmed in his arms, his deliberate caress sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body, making her call out his name though he had yet to enter her or gently flick against the swelling of nerves nestled below. His expert fingers slid against her sex, circling around her clit, taking care to avoid brushing that sensitive organ, and then dipping into the wet heat of her core. 

He watched her with intensity as she pinned her lower lip beneath a line of white teeth, her eyes closing at his gentle, teasing ministrations as shivers of pleasure raked up and down her spine. She begged him, pleaded with her delicate whimpers and desperate mewling to take her higher and higher as he finally allowed himself to brush against her center and fuck her slowly with his long, adept fingers. Her breasts bounced oh so pleasingly before his very eyes as she began to work herself upon him, a deep red flush spanning across her cheeks and her chest bringing a deep feral growl from within.

_ Mine. _

There was no denying it, he thought to himself as he continued to pleasure her there in the tub. This wonderful, erotic, annoying,  _ maddening _ woman was his and he knew that he would tear down the heavens themselves should they try and take her from him. Oh, he would share his Warrior of Light with those despicable Scions that would surely send her off to fight their battles because that's what  _ she _ wanted, but he would be damned if he would share Carine Monteil with the rest of the world. 

_ Mine. _

Nero couldn’t take anymore of her ass rubbing against his throbbing shaft that was so hard he was aching with need. He pulled his fingers from her and coaxed her to turn and straddle him right there in the tub. 

But the devilish woman  _ refused _ him of what was rightly his. 

Carine gave a playful wink, bestowing a swift, chaste kiss to the tip of his nose as she leapt from the tub. He barely had a moment to understand what was going on when she wrapped a towel about her slick body, curling a finger towards her so that he may follow. 

_ Mine. _

There was something incredibly erotic about chasing the Elezen through the house, her playful nature somehow overriding whatever weariness she had after her travels. She allowed him to get just close enough to brush against her skin before bounding off in a fit of giggles that was sure to drive the Garlean mad. 

And still he pursued her around the sitting room, through the kitchen, and down the hall wearing nothing but a fluffy towel that he clutched tightly to his waist. 

_ Mine. _

She squealed in excitement as he caught her, wrapping his strong arms about her body and pulling her in for a claiming kiss. His tongue pressed against her, demanding entrance to the depths of her sweet mouth, and by the gods and all holy things, she  _ surrendered _ to him, parting those full lips and slicking her tongue to his. 

_ Mine. _

Carine was tossed onto the bed, her face scrunching up in the most distracting of ways while he licked and nibbled and sucked at her flesh, marking her skin as a reminder of who lay claim to her. She didn’t mind a whit as she clutched at his shoulders. Nero’s wet hair fell forward, raining droplets of cool water over her heated cheeks, cooling her skin against the inferno of desire raging just beneath. 

_ Mine. _

He lifted one of her legs, crooking it over his arm, while he glided the mushroom head of his cock against her dripping entrance, her game of chase making her just as wanting and needy as him. He watched with hungry eyes as she bit her lower lip and tossed her head back while he slid the length of his shaft against her, coating him with her desire and need and driving her higher and higher. 

_ Mine. _

Nero slowed himself, carefully pushing the broad head of his erection inch by careful inch until he was nestled to the hilt within her. He swallowed hard, giving her tight body time to adjust to him, kissing her with all the love that he was so reckless to give, praising her for all that she was. Carine smiled up at him, her fingers caressing his cheek so sweetly that he almost let those words slip. Almost. 

_ Mine. _

She lifted her hips, startling him as she tested his dedication to the task at hand, moaning as he shifted within her.  _ Fuck! _ She was beautiful, opening herself to him and letting him have complete control over her should he want it. Perhaps at one time that was all he wanted, but now? He loved when she took control, loved when she moved against him, loved when she made him work for it. 

_ He loved her. _

With Garlean strength and the precision of a magitek engineer, Nero rolled over so that she would be on top of him, taking care to not break their intimate union. He loved the way those large lilac eyes of hers widened in surprise as he untangled her leg from his arm and settled his hands at her hips, coaxing her to roll against him.

“What was that about relaxing?” she purred, leaning down to nip his ear and bring out a deep growl from within his chest. 

“That was before you made me chase you. I see you have plenty of energy left. If not...” he trailed off, shooting her a mischievous grin. “We could always pick up tomorrow?”

“Like hells we will,” she grinned at him devilishly, flashing her teeth as she leisurely rocked against him. 

There could not be a greater feeling in all the world than having Carine Monteil wrapped deliciously tight around him, riding him oh so slowly and taking her sweet time. Nero wasn’t about to rush her as she hung over him, sliding her wet-slick heat up and down his shaft while his strong arms helped her in that endeavor. Her bright eyes never left his, purple clashing with the palest of blue, her long silver hair hanging in still wet strands to mix with his gold, her warrior’s body pressing against his own in such a way that he felt as though she were claiming him.

And he minded naught a whit. It would be his greatest pleasure to be owned by this woman. He would surrender to her should she but ask it of him. He would lay the world at her feet should she demand it. He would destroy any who stood against her should she suggest it. He was absolutely and undeniably  _ hers. _

“I love you,” she moaned against him, her body tightening as she slowly built up her pleasure, bringing his to the surface as well. The Elezen increased her pace, skin slapping skin as he helped her, lifting her and slamming her down upon him. Her fingers dug into his chest, but he felt no pain as she sat straight up, arching her back and resting on her arms that steadied her on his thighs.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ he thought, her body on display before him. Her breasts bounced with each hard thrust, garnering nearly all of his attention until his eyes followed the path of scars that adorned her, reminding him of what could have been, what  _ should have _ been. Suddenly he didn’t want her to come like this, he needed her close, her eyes to his so he could show her-show her how he felt about her. 

Nero sat up, his hand grabbing her cheek and tenderly stroking it as she continued to rock against him. There was hardly a hint of purple in her lust-filled eyes as he gazed into them and her mouth hung open as her breath came out in rapid gasps. She was close, so fucking close...

And then his name erupted from those beautiful lips as an earth-shattering orgasm claimed her body. It took all he had to hold her as she shuddered around him, her body clenching and unclenching with each passing wave until he couldn’t help but to spill his seed within her in a trembling gasp. He rode out that wave of pleasure, gently kissing her and praising her and saying her name in ardent prayer against her flushed skin until she had no more to give.

Carine’s body fell limp against the mattress, though Nero did all he could to gently lay her down. Her eyes fluttered and incoherent words tumbled from her mouth as he kissed her and pulled her close, tucking her long silver strands behind those delicate, pointed ears. He cradled her there, words failing his emotions as he stroked her skin while she settled snug against his side. His heart pounded within his chest, surely loud enough for his warrior to hear, yet she made no inquiry as to why.

She probably thought it was just from that vigorous fucking, not that he would have called it that. It was something more. It was...

“I love you,” she whispered so softly he couldn’t be sure she had actually said it. He kissed the top of her head, her eyes, and then her slightly parted lips in wonder and adoration for his most precious gift.

“I love you too,” he whispered softly back.

But his weary warrior was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...so this is not the last chapter xD I think I have ONE more...because we all know that she needs to hear him say it, right? ^^


End file.
